Current internet search technology is two dimensional, generally searching for and ranking results on the basis of relevance/popularity and time. This search technology is satisfactory for searching structured data such as traditional internet websites. However, current internet search technology is not well suited to searching unstructured information such as tweets, blogs, and bulletin board postings. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a structured way to search unstructured information on the Internet and elsewhere.